Arya Todd: The New Barber Of Fleet Street
by AliesB
Summary: Sweeney Todd is Dead. Johanna and Anthony left London behind for the American Dream. But then, years after Sweeney's story ended, a mysterious woman entered London. A woman who calls herself Arya Todd... Including songs on the rhythm of Sondheim!
1. Information

**Title:** Arya Todd

**Subtitle:** The New Barber of Fleet Street

**Summary:**

Sweeney Todd is Dead. Johanna and Anthony left London behind for the American Dream. But then, years after Sweeney's story ended, a mysterious woman entered London. A woman who calls herself Arya Todd... Including songs on the rhythm of Sondheim!

**Inspired By:** Sweeney Todd; The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

I•--»Arya Todd«--•I

**Language:** English

**Rating:** K+

**Genres:** Tragedy & Drama

**Author:** AliesB

_I do not own any of the Sweeney Todd characters. I wish I did. I DO own Arya Todd (except, you know who).  
I do not own any of the rhythms of the songs of Sondheim, but I DO own parts of their texts._

_**Have Fun Reading!**_


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

_She was totally shocked. Her heart beat in her stomach and she had the terrible feeling she had to throw up. She feared every second she was here, but still she was unable to move. Johanna just sat there. Brutally she was placed on the bloody barber chair. Her eyes were large and she just stared. 'Barker.' She mumbled: 'Benjamin Barker…' _

'_Johanna!' It was Anthony. Loudly he entered the room, unable to hide his excitement: 'We're free!' From outside Johanna could hear the horses stamp, but she just couldn't care. She wanted to die, to forget what she saw. To forget everything she had been through. She almost believed man were evil; Turpin, Barker. No, not Anthony: he couldn't be evil. He just couldn't. She loved him. He was her Hope: Anthony Hope. _

'_Johanna!' Anthony's face was suddenly filled with concern. 'What happened?' He kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her knees. 'You can tell me.' He said: 'You can tell me everything.' _

_Johanna felt like she woke up from a deep sleep. 'Anthony, we have to go!' Her eyes moved full of fear, observing the entire room. She started to cry. 'Please Anthony! Please! I don't want to be in this room anymore! Ever!' Her heart missed beats when she thought about Sweeney Todd and she feared the fact that he could return. _

_She stood up and grabbed Anthony's sleeve. 'We have to go Anthony.' She pulled to make sure he understood she really meant it. 'But what happened, my dear Johanna?' He asked when he followed the yellow-haired angel. _

'_Nothing Anthony.' She said. 'Nothing.' Anthony saw how something changed in her eyes and realised those where the last words he would ever hear about what happened that day. _

'_It's my fault.' He mumbled, but Johanna couldn't hear it. He was more talking to himself, trying to convince his heart to never leave her alone, again. _


	3. The Ballad Of Arya Todd

Attend the tale of Arya Todd

_Arya's Todd Ballade._

Attend the tale of Arya Todd

Her skin was grey and her eyes were odd

Thought she knew how man behave.

She never forgot and she never forgave.

Not Arya Todd.

The brand new barber on Fleet Street.

She thought she found her home again.

Around the corner of this ugly Ben.

But all was gone since her absence.

She found herself with an acquaintance.

Of Sweeney Todd.

Yes, Sweeney Todd.

The Former Barber Of Fleet Street.


	4. Oh No! Not That Name Again!

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'You can see the Big Ben from here, Miss Todd.' The young man on deck raised his finger but saw that the young lady just continued staring at the endless sea. The sailor sadly nodded and mumbled: 'What in the whole earth happened to you milady?' He walked to her and watched the sea, while standing next to her. 'Have you ever been in London, miss?'

'Yes.' The woman mumbled. She looked older than she really was. The hard live she had gone through left his marks on her face. It was decorated with greyish coloured ramparts. 'I was born there.'

'Really?' The sailor sounded excited: 'How is London? How's live over there? I have heard so many things about it! Please tell me?'

'My ghosts over there never go away, boy.' The mysterious woman answered and she walked away. Forever, to disappear in the mass of London.

_FLEET STREET_

Mrs Lovett's Meat pie store was still there. Once it was a great success, but now it was quite, like it was haunted. Probably haunted by tales that where told in the last few years.

Miss Todd's eyes moved quickly. She saw something. The light of a candle, there, through the window where once was a barbershop. Anger filled her heart. Nobody would ever take that away from her! Not like everything was ripped apart from her.

She walked the wooden stairs. They were in poor state. Todd had to watch out, because every step could be her last one, by simply slipping away.

'Who's there?' a boyish voice screamed. Soon after the warning he opened the door. 'Who are you, miss?' He looked at her, like he recognised something.

'I'm Todd.' The woman answered.

The boy looked at her with great fear. 'Go away and never return!' He slammed the door and locked it. What was wrong with that boy?!

'Miss?' The confused Arya Todd turned her head and saw an old man, standing below next to the stairs. He was looking like he was desperately waiting for an answer.

'Yes?' Arya felt fear but something in his face calmed her down. He didn't recognise her, she concluded.

'Don't take that personal.' He nodded at the door where she was brutally sent away. 'That's Toby. Don't blame him, miss. He has seen those terrible things you could never imagine. Don't blame him, miss. Just let me handle it.' Todd nodded full understanding. She had heard of that name before: Toby. She now desperately wanted to meet him and get to know him better. She friendly smiled at the old man. 'Thank you, sir.'

The old man soon walked the stairs and started to shout. No, it was not really shouting; it was friendlier. Maybe even hypnotising: 'Toby! Please open the door.'

Something moved inside the room. Not more than a few seconds later the sound a door getting unlocked entered Todd's ears. Toby's head appeared outside. His face expressed his great fear for something: 'Yes, sir?' His voice vibrated and his eyes kept avoiding Ayra Todd.

'Please, say sorry to miss Todd, my son.' Toby looked at the man like he was ordered to kill someone. His eyes filled themselves with tears: 'What did you say, sir?'

'Say sorry to miss Todd, Toby.' The man looked at him like he was in a hurry and Toby made him run out of time.

'O… ok.' The boy stuttered and he looked at Arya Todd. 'I'm sorry.' The woman smiled: 'It's OK boy.' Toby was barely three years younger than Todd, around the age of nineteen I suppose. Still the woman called him a boy. She took his hand and shook it. 'Arya Todd, what's your name Toby?'

'Toby, just Toby.' He wanted to close the door to get rid of the both people that annoyed and feared him. But he let her question interrupt his action: 'Can I come in, Toby? I would like to know you better.' Fearful he looked at his mentor. The old man nodded: 'Sweeney Todd is gone boy, and you know it. This poor woman had nothing to do with it.' The woman felt her heart breaking: _Sweeney Todd was gone?_


	5. Red Cheeked Toby

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toby saw the old man walking away. He felt insecure and discouraged by the fact his mentor was gone and couldn't protect him anymore. 'Did you know him?'

Todd looked up: 'That man?' She pointed her finger to the window, where she could see the old man disappear in one of the narrowest streets of London. 'No, I didn't know him.'

Toby felt how the tension coloured his cheeks red. 'No, I didn't mean him, miss' The feeling of shrinking of fear made him feel smaller. It was that bloody name, he feared. And second: he was afraid she would be angry at him for calling it. 'I meant…,' the boy took a small breath in order to prepare himself to speak out the terrifying name. 'Sweeney Todd?'

'No.' She quickly answered. Still the poor woman couldn't tame the desire to ask the question that burned on her soul: 'Is he really dead?'

He nodded: 'He is. He happily is.' The boy thought about the most fearful hours of his life. He wanted to cry but learned not to do so when he had company. The scream. This terrible scream already haunted him for ages. By killing Sweeney Todd, he hoped it would go away. But it stayed and never left him for a day. Poor Lovett, poor mother.

'What was he like?' The woman turned her head to the boy. 'Except the fact he murdered people.' Her face went pale by the thought.

Toby looked at the chest he was sitting on. The evil box where the police found evidence that his so called father was killed there. 'First he helped me.' The boy mumbled. 'He helped me by committing a murder. But he never realised he helped me, miss. I never realised until I felt the warmth of my mother's love. Of course Nellie Lovett was not my real mom, but it felt like she was. The mother I never had.' Toby felt he had to explain everything to her. Everything, except the ending. Tears covered his face.

Todd stood up and decided to go sit next to him: 'What's bothering you boy. Why that crying?' Her arm covered his shoulders and her hand combed his hair. 'Tell me what's on your mind, Tobias.'

Surprised he looked up at the woman. How did she know his full name? He sighed: Of course, most Toby's wear the full name Tobias. 'She died.'

A few minutes ago her eyes were filled with coldness, but now they looked like they were full of care and compassion. 'You mean Lovett?'

Toby nodded: 'Yes, she died. A few years ago.' He looked in her eyes and saw something beautiful. It was something he couldn't describe. It was the look of someone that really understood him. He sighed: Finally someone who understood him.

'Tobias?' The woman looked like she wasn't sure she could say what she wanted to say: 'May I ask you how she died?'

The boy felt his eyes pricking. The memories hurt him so much. But finally he could freely talk about them. At least; without the details. 'She was murdered.' Before he knew it, he found himself save in her arms. The woman looked surprised and Toby felt his cheeks turning red again. 'I… I'm sorry, madam.' The poor boy stuttered.

The woman laughed: 'It's ok, Toby.'

_Johanna…_

Arya looked up and dragged her eyebrows. 'Did you hear that?' She looked around her, to be sure there was nobody else in the room. 'Do you live here with someone else?'

'No, miss.' He looked at her like she was getting nuts. 'What did you hear exactly miss?'

Todd felt uncomfortable: 'Some spooky voice calling a name.' She yawned: 'Maybe it's just the weariness that's playing parts.'

The boy nodded: 'You can sleep at my house miss.' He pointed at the building next to them. 'At least, there is a sleeping room.' He laughed: 'This over here is just a simple room of a barber.'

Arya Todd smiled grateful: 'That's very nice of you, Tobias.' She yawned repeatedly and decided to stand up. 'Where are you going to sleep, my boy?'

'Just on the couch.' He lifted his shoulders: 'But I'm used to it, miss.'

Miss Todd couldn't help it and doubtfully asked the boy: 'Are you really sure?' He nodded: 'Don't worry, madam. Let's go to Lovett's Bakery, miss.' He grinned to hide his real pain, about what really happened there.

When the woman walked out the dead barber's store, she could swear she heard something whispering in her ear:

_No, There Is No Place Like London. _


	6. Fear and Laughter

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was just starting to rise, but Arya Todd was already awake. She was thinking. Yesterday she had felt so weird. She wasn't sure what caused it. Was it the mysterious voice? Was it Toby? The time he had been in her arms looked so warm. The ghosts that haunted her for ages strangely disappeared for those short seconds. _No_. She waved the thought away. She wasn't able to love. She just couldn't. She left her first and only love months ago. She just lost the ability to care, she was totally convinced of that.

'Miss Todd?' Careful the boy opened the door. Arya Todd didn't look up, to busy with thinking. Toby quietly walked into the room and placed himself next to her on the bed. 'Arya?' It was like she jumped in the air of frightening. The boy started to laugh: 'I'm sorry, miss.' The woman laughed too and saw how tears of joy rolled down his pretty young face.

'What makes you wake up this early?' Todd asked after the laughter. Toby smiled: 'I heard you open your window.' 'O dear…' The poor lady felt guilty: 'Did I really wake you up?' The boy still smiled and it looked like his smile was still growing. 'No, miss. Or at least, I'm not tired anymore. Because if I was, I would sleep straight through it!' The boy felt relieved: He finally smiled again, after those long years.

Miss Todd looked at the ceiling but didn't see anything. She just stared. 'Toby?'

'Yes, miss?' Toby also turned his head to the ceiling, trying to discover what the weird woman saw. At least, it wasn't something interesting he concluded after seeing a few brown spots.

'May I ask you how he died?' Her cold eyes now looked at him. It frightened the boy. Was it her way of hiding emotions? If so: It was not a very nice one.

'You mean…' Tobias swallowed his fears. 'Mister T?' Somehow Miss Todd reminded him of Nellie Lovett. Maybe it was the warmth of care or just the way women were. It was weird. Arya Todd was the woman he cared about the most and yet she was the most frightening living creature. What was wrong with him?

'Mister T?' Arya laughed: 'What a weird nickname!'

Tobias Ragg smiled: 'That's how Lovett called him. I think she really loved him. Love blindness…' The boy didn't smile anymore. 'I tried to warn her.' the sad boy mumbled.

'But how did Sweeney Todd die?' Arya grabbed the boy by his shoulders. She felt how tears covered her eyesight: 'How? All those years I dreamt of having a father. And now he's gone.' She cried heartbreaking, like she hadn't cried for years.

'Johanna Barker!' With big eyes the boy stared at her. 'It's you! Johanna Turpin Barker! They said you died next to your mother!'

'No!' The woman stood up. Her eyes flamed of rage. 'Not Barker! That family is dead and to be forgotten.' The tears stopped flowing. Her emotions just faded away again into ultimate numbness. 'Call me Todd, Arya Todd.'

She frightened him. It made him remind of her father; Benjamin Barker. The real Sweeney Todd. Was she just like him? He felt something breaking inside.

'How did he die?' Toby was too afraid to look at the woman who asked the question: 'He was murdered… The same way as he murdered all those innocent fathers.' The boy expected to feel a threatening cold razor pinched on his throat, but he could only hear the crying of a woman.

'I'm sorry…'the boy mumbled as he left the room. Leaving the heartbroken woman alone.

_We'll do wonders… won't we? _

Suddenly the woman stopped crying. 'What do you want?!' She felt fear despite she knew who was speaking to her. Or maybe because she knew and he supposed to be dead: It was _Sweeney Todd_.

_No, Johanna!_ The voice sounded emotional like the speaker was afraid he chased his daughter away. And there he appeared: Sweeney Todd's ghost, trying to touch his daughter after all these years. But her fainting interrupted it and alarmed the young house owner.

Tobias Ragg opened the door as fast as he could. 'Arya!' He kneeled down next to her. 'What happened to you?'

Sweeney Todd was gone…


	7. Sorry No Meatpies

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Hello?' A hard voice echoed from downside in the baker's store. Toby quickly stood up from the bed where the fainted miss Todd lay. 'Don't worry, I'll be back in a second.' The boy said, knowing he wouldn't get any answer.

He walked the stares and started warning the owner of the male voice: 'We don't sell meat pies anymore!' When he placed his last foot downstairs he saw a typical sailor sitting down at the counter. 'Don't mind,' the man laughed: 'Some alcohol is enough.'

'We do have some beer.' Toby laughed. 'And Gin. I think a sailor man is used to that, isn't it?' The bakery owner leaned to take a bottle of gin out of the kitchen's closet.

'Yes, yes,' The sailor said eagerly: 'Gin will defiantly do!' He observed the young man's actions while he listened to the sounds people quickly running over Fleet Street. 'Don't need help?'

'No, No, sir. Sit! Sit down!' Toby instructed when he saw the sailor already stood up. 'Here you are.' He said moaning, putting a large brown bottle of London's gin on the table. 'Gin.'

'I could use a glass if you don't mind, sir.' The grinning sailor answered. 'Well, I'm not at sea, you know. So I want to behave like a gentleman, if you don't mind.'

'Of course you could use a glass, mister!' Toby hurried to the closet on the very left of him. 'Here you are!' He let a large glass slide over the counter, to end up in the sailor's hands.

'Thanks boy!' The sailor gently smiled. 'You know, London knows weird people!' The man grinned and looked like he was remembering a certain situation.

'Tell me about it.' Toby moved his eyes in a circle. 'I knew a few.' He thought about Sweeney, Lovett, this Beggar woman but mostly about himself…

'Yesterday I delivered that kind of a strange woman to London. She just mumbled and sang. She looked like an old woman, but she was young. So young!' The sailor sighted. 'Behind that old layer, I'm sure a beautiful woman hides. A woman I would like to marry with. To bad she didn't show it.'

'She sang?' Toby wrinkled an eyebrow. 'Where did she sing about?'

'It was so mysterious that I can still remember her lines.' The sailor shook his head. 'Weird woman. I still don't understand what she really meant with it.'

'Can you sing it for me?' Toby asked with his head resting on his two hands. 'Could you please?'

The sailor laughed: 'Of course I will boy.' He knocked the boy on his shoulder. 'It was something like this.' And he started to sing.

_I have sailed the world._

_And seen some wonders._

_From the towers of New York._

_To the temples of Hindu._

_But there is NO place like London. _

_These are no places like London…_

_I was young._

_Life had been hard for me…_

_Yes, I have learned._

_My unforgotten London was a great black pit. _

_Never forgot the vermin that lived in it. _

_Not even an imbecile able to admit. _

_It goes under the name of England…_

_I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders._

_For all the cruelty of men as the wonders in Haiku_

_But there's no place like London!_

'That IS weird.' Toby answered after the sailor went into silence. He thought about Arya. She could have sung that, because it looked like the live she had been living. 'What did the woman look like?'

'Old,' the sailor repeated. 'Her skin was greyish. Her hair was a washy yellow chaos. Her eyes were blue like steel. The clothes she was wearing were filthy.'

'It's her!' The listening ear whispered. 'Arya…'

'You know her, sir?' He probably heard him whispering her name.

Toby nodded: 'I do, sir.' He sighed: 'Please don't you blame her for singing those songs, sir. She lived a hard live of betrayal and all things you can't imagine a young girl could have gone through.'

The sailor shook his head: 'I don't blame her. I just wished that her life had been different from the life she's living.'

'I do also.' Toby nodded confirming: 'I do also.' _It also would have changed mine, sir._


	8. Thunder In The Air

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Toby quietly looked out of the window of his bedroom. He just stood and stared, without saying a word. Well, of course, there was nothing to say because there was no one there to listen to him. His eyes just slowly moved to see the outside's picture. The sky was grey. White and greyish clouds went passing by. 'It will rain tomorrow…'Toby mumbled, shocked by the sound of his voice, since he hadn't heard a thing for hours.

'No, Toby.' A voice groaned: 'Probably the thunder will hit London by tonight already.' Shocked by happiness Tobias turned his head. She still lay there. Her eyes weren't closed anymore and her mouth showed him a pure smile. But on the other hand she touched the back of her head carefully. Tobias could read the pain on her face and reacted by speeding up to her.

'Are you okay?' The boy placed himself next to the woman and handed her a glass of water. He smiled of shame: 'There isn't much more I can do for you.' He sighted, revealing a face of relief: 'Ah well miss, the sailor at least paid for all the liquid. Now we can buy some new food to live on.'

Todd looked at the boy with compassion and placed her hand under his chin. 'Life is hard, kid.' She smiled by lifting one of her mouth's angles. 'Well boy, I decided to reopen the barbershop upstairs. IF you agree of course. Because… well, you are the owner of the place.'

'Of course, of course!' The boy smiled. 'Never thought it would ever be reopened again.' He laughed: 'Pleased don't do sneaky things up there. Not even to save my meat pie shop.'

'What?' Her face showed a form of disgust, but behind this layer you could find her laughing. 'You mean that…' She placed her flat hand on her throat and made a slide. 'He… She baked them?' Now she felt miserable. At first she thought it sounded funny, but thinking about that happening in real. Well, that sort of changed the case.

Toby nodded: 'She did.' He turned his face to the window. Trying the erase the picture he saw in his head. The bones, the fingers, the smelly fire.

'Well,' Todd saw how the boy sadly closed his eyes and decided to change the subject. 'That sailor you talked about. He drank all the alcohol?' She laughed like she didn't want to believe it.

'Yes, but we had only beer and gin. So there wasn't that much to drink.' The boy moved his eyebrow: 'He said he sailed with you on the ocean.'

Arya looked shocked: 'It was him! Did you tell him I live over here right now?' Happily, Tobias shook his head: 'I only said I know you, nothing more.' He blinked at her: 'Nothing to worry about.'

'What did he say?' She looked a little anxious, afraid for the bad things that possibly had been said. She saw Tobias' laughing face: 'He told you about the song, didn't he?' She sighed: 'I should never have sung that…'

'Oh well,' the boy laughed: 'A sailor singing your song was pretty funny! It totally made my day!' He wiped his laughing tears out and continued his story: 'I always thought a sailor was meant to be singing. Well, if this man is meant to do that, he will scare all the birds and women away. Not to harm his reputation; he is a nice man. But just…' He didn't finish his last sentence, laughing to hard to even mumble a word.

Arya Todd smiled. She also wanted to laugh, but her headache wouldn't let her to. She must have pulled her eyebrows together, revealing her pain, without knowing it. The poor woman concluded it, because Toby suddenly stopped laughing. He looked truly concerned and placed one of his hands on her knee. 'Does it hurt that much, Arya?'

Todd smiled. Her eyes shined, like they were filled with twinkling stars from heaven. 'I hit the ground a little to hard, didn't it?'

Toby laughed quietly: 'I think you did.' Suddenly he hit his forehead: 'I even forgot to ask what happened!' He sighed: 'I guess I've been isolated from humanity to long.' He shameful smiled.

'Well, I don't mind.' Arya also laughed: 'You wouldn't believe me anyway.'

'Tell me, and then we'll see. If it are the spiders, I will not believe you. The house is wáy to clean!'

'Well, no, it weren't the spiders.' Miss Todd looked like she was full of panic, searching for spiders in this room. 'It was a ghost.' She sighed: 'Tell me, I'm hallucinating!'

'Who was the ghost?' Toby asked. He doubted if she was serious about the ghost appearance. Was she just joking to hide something she was ashamed of?

'Sweeney Todd.' Arya whispered fearfully. 'I was scared as hell, you know.'

'You're joking right?' Toby investigated her face; looking for signs that could lead to reveal the fact she was joking. But he couldn't find a single one…


	9. Tears Like Diamonds

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Johanna?' His feared voice asked softly. A pale hand reached to her out of the shade filled corner. 'Arya Todd?' His body finally stepped out of the shadows that had covered him since his appearance: He didn't want to scare her to faint _again_.

'F… father?' Arya Todd asked stuttering, fighting against the black out that was hunting on her. 'Why are you here?'

Sweeney took place next to her on the bed. His eyes were filled with tears. This wasn't the kind of ghost that Johanna had believed in when she was young. Benjamin Barker was just like all the other people, except the facts that only she could see him and he disappeared whenever he felt like to. 'My daughter.' He smiled full of pride. Tears dripped like diamonds over his cheeks: 'My beautiful daughter.' He placed his cold hand under her chin. 'My sweet Johanna.' He embraced the woman the way he always dreamt of in his few innocent daydreams. He finally had her in his arms; _his stolen daughter_. 'You are back.'

'I… I am.' Arya stuttered. She felt how her throat emotionally hurt her. She couldn't keep her tears inside. She came back to be with him. Well, he was death,_ but_ she was with him. She smiled.

The ghost looked at the floor, ashamed for the things he had to tell her. 'I'm sorry you had to watch Turpin being killed with these hands.' He lifted his colourless hands to his face and studied the martyrs like they were unknown to him. He lifted his face and looked up to the shocked Arya Todd, heiress of his name. 'I'm sorry I threatened your life.'

'You knew… it was me?' She hid her eyes behind her curtains: Afraid to cry in front of him.

'Yes, I knew.' He sighed: 'But I realised it to late. I saw it in her eyes. Your mother's beautiful death eyes. But I knew you were gone already. And death was knocking on my door: breathing in my neck. I was unable to tell you I'm sorry, until now.' The ghost grabbed her hand. 'I'm sorry, my pretty Johanna. Will you ever forgive me?'

Arya nodded with doubt. Not knowing how to think about her biological father. He was the mass murderer that threatened London for years, but he was her father. The father she had never had, because of judge Turpin. And that had been his reason of revenge. Partly it had been his love as a father that made him kill: his love for her.

Sweeney smiled: 'I'm proud of you, my pet.' He stood up and looked out of the window. Arya could see signs of recognition is his eyes and than they filled themselves with anger. Pure anger. He shortly lifted his lip to show his shining teeth. His eyebrows sank to his noise.

'Arya?' He turned his back to the doomed window and lifted his eyebrow, questioning. Symptoms of doubt filled his face. But they rapidly disappeared: He had become sure of his case.

'Yes, father?' She had pity for the poor man. What he saw was a riddle to her. But what walked over there, was hurting his positive feelings.

'I have a mission for you.' He looked angry: Disgusted about the London he had seen through the windows of his barbershop. 'I want you to take revenge on the people that harmed me,'

'But father!' Johanna looked at her father with astonishment. Just a minute ago he looked at her like he had repentance for everything and everyone in his years as Sweeney Todd, but now he wished for his old revenge again.

'AND on those who never did a thing to save you, knowing you were locked like an unwanted animal. Take revenge my dear. I will help you. My precious will help you.' He grinned evilly, like he could see it in her face. Like he knew something in her changed. That her suppressed anger finally saw daylight.

'I will,' Arya Todd barked full of anger. 'Death, to those who didn't want to see the locked animal inside her. To those that supported judge Turpin in marrying her. To those that let him…' She didn't finish her sentence. Instead of that she raised her fist: 'They will pay with their end of days!'

'Good.' Sweeney smiled: 'Hold my razors high, my dear Arya! You are worth carrying my alias. You are worth it. Don't have regret and just take their lives in your beautiful hands. You have the hands of your mother, did you know?' And he disappeared; leaving the hatred in the room he had created.

'I'll need to buy my new razors. Soon!' Arya Todd whispered to herself. Johanna Barker wasn't leading anymore. She was pushed away by a new person. Arya Todd had become her name. No longer serving as a pseudonym. Created of hate and feelings of vengeance. With the terrible desire to kill…

_Swing his razors wide!  
Arya, hold it to the skies.  
Freely flows the blood of those who moralized._

_His answers were short, his word was cold._

_But she knew that he controlled._

_His wants were said and she will serve. _

_Knowing that Sweeney Todd was there to observe. _

_The ghost acts like a frightful god. _

_It's Sweeney Todd._

_The Barber's father on Fleet Street._

_Oh Poor Ayra Todd_

_Foolish Arya Todd._

_To __Serve that Barber on Fleet Street. _


	10. DayDreaming the Truth

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed my story**__**! I hope everybody enjoyed reading my story so far D Well I'll continue. At least I hope. Still hope to get some new reviews which always inspires and motivates me. ) **_

_**And a special thanks to reviewer **_Dawg2T4: _**without you, this story wouldn't count seven chapters already!**_

'Tobias Ragg!' Her hellish voice screamed from above.

'Is she going mad?' The boy whispered, irritated on the way she even dared to scream in his house. So he ignored her.

'Tobias!' She jelled while running off the stairs. 'Toby!'

'Yes?' The boy said slowly with a sharp irritated _s_ at the end of his word. His head was angry but his heart was more than able to forgive. So he decided to do so. She probably didn't even meant to yell at him like that, he thought.

Quickly the blond woman walked down the stairs; smiling. But it was a totally different smile than the one he was known with; the one he fell in love with. 'Darker it is…' the boy mumbled softly and followed it with a dramatic sight. _Oh yes it's true! Let's face it Tobias! Bark it out! You love her… Yes, but I don't have the guts to confess it to her._ Tobias Ragg sighted.

'Well, we'll have to go to the market, boy.' The woman responded to his question.

_God! When in her whole future life would she finally stop calling me a boy?_ He felt how a weird sort of rage covered his heart. Happily he knew the one and only cure for this odd disease. He let it flee by taking one good deep breath.

How in this weird world was it possible that he liked this woman so much and yet hated pieces of her in the bottom of his heart? Being hurt so many times already by her words and always being cured by her… What? What in her soul did he love?

Why couldn't he just hate her? That would solve the problem and a lot of personal stress. Even better: that would solve his problem; meaning thinking of himself in third person! He sighted. _Life was difficult and will always be_.

'Sure,' The boy answered anything but enthusiastic. 'We'll have to buy some new bottles of alcohol liquid anyway.' He blinked at her but wasn't even sure of what he meant with it himself.

He saw two worried eyes looking at him. Those weren't her eyes of the present. At least, when Toby looked into them it was like they represented the past; the times she was young and the day both first met. Yes, it was like a mirror to the past. A past where there were still positive thoughts about hope for a better life. But now they were gone; to return in moment s of pure sanity.

'I never have been to the markets of London. The judge never let me to.' she said with a small voice, like she wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone out there; there were more people with inner fights. But how could he ever guess that our Johanna and Arya were really fighting inside one body? And how could he know that the sweetness of his beloved Johanna would drown in the search for Arya's demonical will to take revenge? He just couldn't, but it was almost to late. He would loose the things he loved about the woman that claimed to be Johanna and also Arya.

Tobias Ragg smiled while he looked into her worried but peaceful eyes. A smile also began to cover the pale woman's face. He knew! He knew what: he loved her smile.

'So what do you want to buy at the market?' Toby asked curious.

Her smile disappeared and the peace in her eyes turned into war. Like she just remembered something that made her drown in this mysterious lake of hate.

How the heck did she managed to do that? To change so quickly into a demon? And why was it so difficult for her to show him the nice side of her? Was Johanna loosing the fight against Arya? And how could he ever know he was so close to the truth?

Tobias Ragg felt how he quietly broke on the inside. _Why Johanna? Why are you hurting me?_ He was living the live of a rock star. Rage was covering his heart again. 'What?!' The boy barked: 'What's the matter with you?'

He saw how her eyes became soft and emotional, but soon they made place for those cold terrifying eyes, _again_.

'Nothing…'


End file.
